缠足
by Always irritated
Summary: It hurt China to know that his people would do something for 'Beauty' . It hurts him even worse to know tha it's about to happen to his Friend.
1. 缠足

**I don't remember what exactly I was watching at the time,but it had something to do with Chinese Foot Binding...I think**

**So this is what this is about ^_^"**

**The Title means "Bounded Feet" I think .**

China watched as woman,young and old hobbled down the crowded streets.

It ashamed him that his *****Emperor would do this to such young girls. Putting them through such pain and misery.

The Girl-ish man sighed and walked away.

Another child's feet was to be Binded that Afternoon.

He began walking to the little hut.

Three Women surrounded a young,*****four year old looking child.

The little child and the women looked up

" 午安,中國先生"( Wǔ ān, zhōngguó xiānshēng) The little girl waved enthusiastically. China waved back,smiling softly towards the poor girl.

China turned towards the mother.

" 我可以在旁邊看嗎?" ( Wǒ kěyǐ zài pángbiān kàn ma?) China asked polity

" 如果您想要看的話,中國"( Rúguǒ nín xiǎng yào kàn dehuà, zhōngguó) The woman's mother,smiled. Her smile was sad and almost dead-looking. Her eyes showed regret. China guessed at what was to be down.

The child looked confused.

"媽媽,看什麼 會發生什麼事情?" ( Māmā, kàn shénme? huì yǒu shé me shìqíng fāshēng) Her brown eyes showed confusion and fear.

" 女兒, 你要被纏足了"( Nǚér, nǐ yào bèi chánzú le) The woman made a motion with her hand to the other women.

The child then tried to get away,running behind China who looked down at her.

"*****梅林-" ( Méi-lín-) China was abruptly cut off

" 不! 我不想要被纏足! 我想要能跑跟跳! 我想要可以來去自如!" ( Bù! Wǒ bùxiǎng yào bèi chánzú! Wǒ xiǎng yào néng pǎo gēn tiào! Wǒ xiǎng yào kěyǐ láiqù zìrú!)

" 梅林, 如果你不纏足的話, 你不會嫁入一戶好家庭. 你也能可說不定會被丟入牢裡,或者會被處罰." ( Méilín, rúguǒ nǐ bù chánzú dehuà, nǐ bù huì jià rù-hù hǎo jiātíng. Nǐ yě néng kě shuō bu dìng huì bèi diū rùláo lǐ, huòzhě huì bèi chǔfá.) China looked at the child.

China felt pity for her.

May-Lin's eyes stared into his warm,light chocolate eyes.

Before she walked back to the chair,sitting gracefully.

Who didn't want to marry into a good family? Not get punished and put into Jail?

China smiled and sat by the child,

" 梅林, 你要不要趁他們幫你纏足的時候跟我一起談話?"He asked,little May-Lin nodded and giggled.

Her mother was soaking her feet in a warm mixture of herbs and animal blood.

" 我以前曾經有一個妹妹."May-Lin gasped,

" 真的嗎? 你以前有一個妹妹啊?"She sat up in the chair,splashing the odd mixture out of the little basin.

"May-Lin,please be still"her mother interjected

" 對不起, 媽媽."She apologized softly

"是. 她很像你."He confirmed one again

"真的? 她的名字是什麼?"A bright smile on her face reminded China of Taiwan

" 她的名字是台灣."He stared at the wall,he remembered moments with the little girl.

"哎呀!" She yelped when her mother began cutting back her toenails to a length that would prevent in growth.

" 你有交過朋友嗎?"China quickly asked,wanting to force May-Lin's mind off of the Foot Binding

May-Lin shook her head,wincing

Her mother pressing her toes into the soles of the foot. She then started to massage her Daughters feet.

May-Lin giggled again,the foot massage tickled. She wanted to pull her foot way but stooped herself when she remembered China's words.

" _梅林, 如果你不纏足的話, 你不會嫁入一戶好家庭. 你也能可說不定會被丟入牢裡,或者會被處罰._  
><em>Simplified: 梅林，如果你不缠足的话，你不会嫁入-户好家庭。你也能可说不定会被丢入牢里，或者会被处罚"<em>

Her mother began soaking three Meter by five Centimeters Cotton Bandages in the same mixture as earlier.

She curled each toe under and then with great force pressed down and squeezed into the sole of the foot. Breaking each toe.

May-Lin screamed,trying to jerk her foot out of her mother's grasp.

" 請住手! 我會痛!" she repeated over and over,struggling to get away. The three women held her down.

Her mother had tears in her eyes.

The broken toes were held tightly against the sole of her foot.

" 梅林, 很快就不會痛了, 冷靜下來"

The foot was then drawn down straight with the leg and the arch forcibly broken.

This was just the beginning of the process.

Her mother began wounding the Bandages in a figure-eight movement.

She started at the inside of the foot at the instep,carried over the toes,under the foot.

Round the heel.

The freshly broken toes pressed tightly into the sole of the foot.

At each pass around the foot,the binding was tightening.

Pulling the ball of the and the heel close together.

May-Lin's broken foot folded at the arch. Her toes pressing underneath.

May-Lin let out a broken and choked sob.

Two of the three women held May-Lin's arms down wile the other held her knees down,as she tried to thrash out of their grip on her limbs.

"殺了我吧!"She screamed,hiccuping pathetically.

After the binding was complete the end of the binding cloth was sewn tightly to prevent May-Lin from loosening it.

"你一定要站起來, 梅. 你不能休息."Her mother,*****Rin-mao stroked her Daughters black hair"China,do you think you can take her out to..you know"Her mother looked pleadingly at The Chinese man.

He nodded,grabbing May-Lin's small hand and pulled her outside.

"中國先生, 為什麼我不能休息?"She wiped her eyes with her Kimono sleeve.

" 我不知道, 梅林."Ignoring the look of pity and sympathy from passerby's.

China heard a soft whimper from the little girl.

The binding must be drying.

They must be tightening.

"對不起, 梅林. 讓你受苦了."China refused to meet eyes with her.

The chided let out a broken giggle,

"這不是您的錯, 中國先生"She ended her sentence with a broken smile" 我是女孩, 所以我需要承擔責任, 嫁入一戶好家庭, 對不對？"She softly grabbed China's hand and squeezed.

China squeezed back.

_"為什麼你們一定要虐待這麼無辜的小女孩呢?"_

***There's several different stories of the Emperor.**

**A clubbed foot**

**One who met a woman with bound feet**

**It's hard to tell.**

***A name that I like...sorta. To me it just sounds cute.**

***I think at the time this is put around Taiwan was under Japan rule...**

***I mixed a name from Beyblade.**

**I really wanted to put the Dialogue in Chinese but since I don't know Chinese and I was kind of afraid to use a Translator ;A; so if anyone _can _translate the Dialogue into Chinese please tell me ^_^.**

**I got everything from Wikipedia~**


	2. 更改绷带

**The Title of the Chapter means "Changing the Bandages" **

**This is unfortunately short.**

The next day Yao went back to the hut that housed Rei-Mao and May-Lin.

Rei-mao looked up from preparing to clean and rebind May-Lin feet.

"啊, 早安, 中國." (A, zǎo ān, zhōngguó.) Rei-Mao tilted her head down for about two seconds before lifting her cranium back up and began changing May-Lin's Bandages.

Rei-Mao washed May-Lin's feet and then carefully checked the toes for Injury. She trimmed the nails carefully and meticulously.

May-Lin winced and bit her lip.

Rei-mao kneaded her Daughter's feet to make the joints and broken bones more flexible.

May-Lin giggled softly.

She soaked May-Lin's feet in a concoction that made Necrotic flesh fall off.

Her mother immediately folded May-Lin's broken toes back and re-bound them.

Rei-Mao pulled the the bindings tighter around her Daughters feet.

Her mother smiled softly,May-Lin's cries had died after yesterday.

"中國, 請問您可以再帶梅林去散步嗎?" (Zhōngguó, qǐngwèn nín kěyǐ zài dài méilín qù sànbù ma?)

Rei-Mao looked over to the Chinese male.

"當然可以. (Dāngrán kěyǐ.)China nodded and reached for the little girl's hand,who hesitantly took his.

" 你想要去那裡, 梅林?" (Nǐ xiǎng yào qù nàlǐ, méilín?) China asked after aimlessly walking around.

May-Lin shrugged.

An elderly woman hobbled up to the two.

" 你還好嗎, 小女孩?"(Nǐ hái hǎo ma, xiǎo nǚhái?)She smiled softly at the little girl,who nodded with blank eyes.

" 是, 奶奶, 我還好. 謝謝." (Shì, nǎinai, wǒ hái hǎo. Xièxiè.) She replied ,looking at the dusty path.

The elderly lady whispered to China,

"她的腳被纏足, 對不對?" (Tā de jiǎo bèi chánzú, duì bùduì?)

China nodded.

" 真是可憐啊, 您覺得皇上多久以後才會停止這樣的事情?"(Zhēnshi kělián a, nín juéde huángshàng duōjiǔ yǐhòu cái huì tíngzhǐ zhèyàng de shìqíng?)She woman asked

"我覺得越早越好...(Wǒ juéde yuè zǎo yuè hǎo...) China really wished it.

_"誰都好, 請你快制止這件事情吧" (Shuí dōu hǎo, qǐng nǐ kuài zhìzhǐ zhè jiàn shìqíng ba )_

**what is this I don't even...**

**I was kinda distracted while writing this. This is why you don't RP and chat with friends while writing .**

**Chipii,**

**That's good to hear about your Grandma didn't get binded ^.^**

**I kinda feel bad that this made you tear up though.**

**I do hope you enjoy this story though ^_^'**


	3. 一石二鸟

**The title means "Killing two birds with one Stone"**

**At least I hope it's right ^_^'**

**Thank you too who Reviewed and such.**

It had been several months since May-Lin had gone through the foot binding ritual.

She had unfortunately gotten sick. Caused by an Infection in her binded feet.

Causing her to be bed ridden for several days a night. She became restless,making her even sicker,until her small body finally gave out.

She simply died.

Rei-Mao stared at the beautiful urn that hid her child's ashes.

Her long black hair had lost it's shine,her brown eyes dulled.

"為什麼會這種事情發生在她身上...?"(Wèishéme huì zhè zhǒng shìqíng fāshēng zài tā shēnshang...?) She whispered. Biting her lip.

"這不是你的錯. 有些人先死,有些人後死."(Zhè bùshì nǐ de cuò. Yǒuxiē rén xiān sǐ, yǒuxiē rén hòu sǐ.) He gazed at the Urn.

"但為什麼會是她?"(Dàn wèishéme huì shì tā?) The woman cried,her legs shook.

這是無法說定的, 蕾貓."(Zhè shì wúfǎ shuō dìng de, lěi māo) He didn't add his verbal tic of 'Aru'. "我們是無法預測未來的. 我們能做的就是等待它發生."(Wǒmen shì wúfǎ yùcè wèilái de. Wǒmen néng zuò de jiùshì děngdài tā fāshēng.) China looked down.

She cried,holding the Urn close to her chest. As if holding her child who had passed into the afterlife.

China shook his head. Turning on his heel,and walking away.

Unknown to him later that day,Rei-Mao had killed herself.

China had felt guilty,

What if he had stayed?

What if he had tried to comfort her?

Would it have been the same ending?

Or

Would the crazed mother take him with her?

Then he realized,he wouldn't have died.

Nothing can kill a Nation.

Maybe if it had something to do with the Country it self,yes but by a simple mother. It wasn't possible.

China doubted it.

Not until later did he finally get the quote,

_"一石二鳥"(Yīshí'èrniǎo)_

In the first time in his life,he didn't like that quote.

**Throughout this I actually sound like I'm smart ;A; (I'm abusing that icon )**

**Oh yeah,earlier on Yahoo I got this weird message from someone,**

**'JD2z ron r9 bb v'**

**I have no idea what that means T^T**

**Other than that,I've had a relatively good day ^.^**

**It rained twice,i Rp'ed with my friend for a few hours (My Character is somehow falling for China...i think) and I've had the sudden urge to draw. **

**Believe me I did. Drew over five things and wrote four different things ._.**

**I had to look up a Shite load of things to make sure that that quote would fit in that time period *Dies***

**Long ending note is long! Good bye :D. There's probably gonna be one more chapter after this...**

**Bye~**


	4. Скорбя

I** hope the titles means 'Grieving'**

**I decided to put it in Russian for some reason unknown to my Sugar high brain ;A;**

**Last chapter~**

**Warning: This was writen while high on strong sugarey Tea (Now i feel sick T^T )**

China rememeber when Foot binding had been banned.

Woman were toled to un-bandage their feet,if not then they would be killed.

The past years had been a blur for China,now he was supposed to be happy. He had friends,he had 'siblings'. But he coulden't feel happy.

Sure he had Korea,Japan,Taiwan,Vietnam and everyother Asian Country. Yet he coulden't be truly happy.

His only true friend had died years ago. The Little Child who had managed to befriend him.

Every year he would pray,that May-Lin safly made it to heaven,that she was peaeful and not sad.

"Jao-jao?"China winced at the other version of his human name.

"What is it,Yi wan-Aru?" To get back at the Russian,he used the Chinese equvalent of his name.

"You were staring into space,for a long time" Russia smiled childeshly.

For a second,China saw little May-lin instead of the purple eyed man that always seemed to bug him.

"I am fine,just rememebering -Aru" China mumbled.

Russia gigled childshly.

"Always in your thoughts,Китай (Kitaĭ)~ "Russia pat China on the head.

"Be quite you-Aru" China waved Russia's hand away from the top if his head.

Russia smiled,

"You do not have to hold your emotions back,if you need a shoulder. I will be that shoulder"Russia held China's face in his hands.

"Yi wan..."Tears budded at the corners of his eyes. Throwing his arms around Russia's neck and buried his face in his chest.

"Let it out,little Jao"Russia talked in soothing Russian while stroking China's sleek black hair.

China's feel asleep after crying,his dreams filled with made-up memeories of May-Lin.

_"Tears are the silent language of grief"_

**Eh,not my Favorite chapter. But it'll work**

**Russian-China**

**It's doooone Dies**


End file.
